Welcome
by Gcp98
Summary: One day, nothing happens. Of course Naruto's not Shikamaru so he decides to go a new place opening just recently just to watch a live concert, or is it something more?
1. Luka

**Author's beautiful notes: This is my first attempt at story making at all which will consist of ninjas and singers, weird right? ****Well, e****njoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership regarding Kishimoto-san's Naruto and Yamaha's Vocaloid (specifically Crypton Future Media). ****Just this 'original' idea and the events that follow.**

There's an orange and black figure walking from the Hokage's Office that one might guess that he's pissed or bored or maybe annoyed."Man, this sucks!" exclaimed the hyperactive ninja after his 'discussion' with Tsunade for some new missions. There had been none for awhile (minus the D-ranks) so he has a lot of time on his hands. All he did was stroll through the village looking at every shop and corner there is on the main street. Although he found nothing of interest, he heard that a new karaoke bar recently opened and plans to check it out. The 16 year old never in his life has a fondness for singing so why now? 'Well, it's either that or nothing at all,' he thought as he rounded himself to the entrance of the bar. It didn't feel like it'd fit with the rest of the shops on the market but they did install glow lights, although it's day time. As he looked at the front door, he noticed a flyer attached to the entrance that showed scheduled times for a singer. He scanned the names on this list with concentration to have one particular name show up on the list. "Megurine Luka... I hear she's a mother figure." thought the blonde out loud. 'What I know is she's from a group called 'Vocaloid,' and it seems the rest are here for tonight!' He checked the time she's performing, moving his finger across from her name to her scheduled appearance to learn that she's the first to perform, then Miku, then the Kagamine twins, lastly Kaito. Deciding it's better to come back early, the orange future hokage just strode away to his humble abode. On his way home he wondered how good the Vocaloid group are, especially that Luka chick. It's not that he favors them, but the more he learns about them the more his interest peaks. As he spent all of his time wondering along the way, the renowned ninja's greeted by his apartment door almost unexpectedly. 'That was fast, did I speed up my pace? Oh well.' He opened the front door to go inside to keep himself occupied for a few.

_Few hours later._

"Time to leave!" Naruto announced to no one in particular, it's one of his usual quirks. As he gives himself a last check in the mirror, he's impressed how he looks so far. Naruto's dressed in a normal street attire composed of an orange hoodie and a black v-neck along with black shorts that reaches to his knees with orange vertical parallel stripes to both the short's sides. He gave his hair a new do by exaggerating his spikes like a blazing fire on every corner. On the front, he even has spiked bangs for crying out loud, talk about a spike obsession. He grabbed Gama-Chan from his kitchen counter which thankfully wasn't abused by his ramen spending spree last month, shoved it in his pocket, and headed towards the door. He opened it to reveal a pink faded navy-blue sky with the sun way past gone into the horizon at his left. He walked back to the same bar from before to the main street to see quite a few people surrounding the place or anywhere near it. He looked up to notice the glow lights were filled with life as the color displayed was nothing but orange ironically that read Onchō with a musical note next to it. Naruto past aside a few people and pushed open the enterance to see that there is a small crowd whom the first half are Konoha Shinobi, and the other half are excited fans anxious to watch the upcoming performance. Noticing an empty table near the stage he questioned why people decide to sit farther away but didn't complain and took his seat. A waitress attended the young Uzumaki ready to take his order.

"What would you like for your meal sir?"

"Just an extra large bowl of ramen."

"Any drinks?"

"No thanks."

"I'll be back with your order."

_10 minutes later_

"Enjoy your meal sir,"

"Thanks."

He received his food and was to proceed eating it had it not been for the owner of Oncho whom looked both stressed and relieved paced to the stage announcing that Vocaloid will be finally making an appearance for what seemed like forever to the blond hero and jogged back down. By now most people are cheering while some yelled the same name that motivated him here in the first place. A young woman who appears to be in her twenties appeared on stage and as Naruto made eye contact with the pink-haired beauty, he felt his face heat up when he took note of her decent bust size. 'Damn you ero-sennin.' cursed the blonde wonder.

"I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who came here for the live performance and it's time to get this show kickin'!"

(_Insert Just Be Friends here_)

If Naruto dares to say he still doesn't care he'd be lying to himself after what he just witnessed. He couldn't believe how spectacular Luka-san sang even if the lyrics were meant for a break-up song. And to that, he clapped with everyone else who roared and cheered. Naruto finally slurped all of the noodles, payed about ¥2000, and left with one thing in mind.

He now has something to look forward to.

**And that just ends it, so what do you think? Good, great, fantastic, maybe a few touch-ups, or needs improvement. No need to remind you dear readers to review. Until then I'll be out, see ya later!**


	2. The Mission

**Author's Notes: I've planned this to be a one-shot, however, I've felt that this story could have potential. So if any of you are wondering this might turn into NaruLuka, but we'll just see how this goes from here.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I do not own Naruto nor Crypton Future Media's Vocaloids, if I did I would be drowning in cash and laughing at your misery.**

"We did GREAT today!" exclaimed a girl with teal pigtails and green eyes. Indeed they did, they managed to attract alot of people at the bar a few hours ago. The show's a complete success and everyone in the group's happy for that. The owner came to them to give them their pay and wished them luck for their next show. "Now where were we supposed to go to next..." mumbled a man with an electric blue hair and a scarf. "Does it rhyme with Hokage's residence." replied a boy in his teens uninterested.

"Yes... I know exactly where it is!"

"You think?"

"..."

"..."

"Maybe..."

"..."

"Fine, I forgot!"

"How the hell did you forget, you said you've been here before!"

"I just don't okay!"

"Dammit Kaito why do we even trust you in the first place!"

"Because I'm awesome like that!"

"Says the master of directions..."

"I'd like to see you try Len!"

"Maybe I will."

"Do it!"

"Fine!"

"Will you two settle down for a moment!" Luka's impatience is showing with Len and Kaito's arguing but with as much wisdom as possible for tonight she spoke, "If I remember correctly, it should be the red building that's visible from practically anywhere in the gates of this village." "Great detective work Luka!" replied the same girl known as Miku. For some reason, Luka felt sorry for Miku's lack of knowledge of this place plus the attempt the boys make at even impressing the young girl. She shrugged and called everyone to follow her. The walk wasn't bad enough knowing it's straight ahead from where they're at. When they made it to the Hokage's office, a sturdy voice greeted them along with the bows of the anbu.

"I'm assuming it's another success, isn't it?" asked the 5th Hokage easily.

"Yes Hokage-sama," answered Luka, "but may I ask, what do you want from all of us?"

"To give you access to your new apartments," she replied. Kaito, the twins, and Miku stared with glee but Luka knew full well there's more, but goes along with it until the vocaloids we're escorted to their respective apartments but Luka herself. The rest are gone from the office but only Luka and the respected Hokage remained.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me Hokage-sama?" Luka asked.

"Yes, I'm going to send someone tomorrow first thing to give you a tour of our village, now normally we wouldn't do this but for this case I'll allow it." the Hokage answered fully.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Please, call me Tsunade."

* * *

_Next day._

Naruto awoke from his 'interesting' dream, not about Sakura, but the girl that sang up on stage last night. He sighed from the possibility of not seeing her again but nonetheless hopped from bed, took a shower, dressed himself in his orange and black jumpsuit, brushed his teeth, took his pouch stuffed with stars and kunais, and went outside. He took the lovely view of the sunrise shining over the Hokage mountain reminding Naruto of the day his face will be carved alongside his predecessors when he becomes the 6th Hokage. He smiles at that thought and walks to the Hokage's office to (hopefully) receive a mission. As he arrives, he sees Tsunade shuffling her paperwork and looks up to see her grandson figure with a smile."Ah Naruto, good to see you." she says.

"You too Baa-chan." was his reply. "Is there anything for me today?" Hopefully not another D-rank.

"Again with that name, nonetheless I do have one mission specifically for you Naruto."

This made his heart skip a beat, he FINALLY gets a mission for himself. He would've sprang in the air and give Tsunade a bear hug but Naruto knows better. The possibilities are endless, what would he get? An escort mission? Protecting another country? Capturing an S-Rank nin? Maybe an S-rank mission? Ooh what about...

"A D-Rank Mission, although it halfly fits with an A-Rank."

After hearing this, he doesn't even know if he wants to leave or stay but upon learning about the A-Rank part, he finally gets interested and listens in.

"You are to show a VIP around the village for them to get comfortable, normally I wouldn't assign you something like this but knowing your personality it would make that person feel better around you than anyone else. Are you up for it yourself?"

"I don't know, it sounds nice to help someone and all but wouldn't you get in trouble for this?"

"How about ¥100,000?"

"Deal, but where are they?"

"In their apartment, she's lives a floor below you."

"She?"

"Just go and meet the client, I'll be expecting you to complete your mission."

"Ookay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you waiting for, go!"

Naruto obeyed and sprinted like a mad dog from the office to rush to the location below his apartment, once he got there he allowed himself to relax for a moment. He then knocked on their door and waited for a bit until he hears the locks clicking and sees the door swing inward to reveal the same beauty he witnessed the night before. He just couldn't believe both his eyes, imagination, and the person standing inside this very apartment. It was like a very realistic dream only to have it in this very moment. It's the one, the only, the famous...

"Megurine Luka?"

**And here you go ladies and gents, they have finally met. The suspense is killing you is it? Good, MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Just playing just playing, I think that's enough torturing for now. Let me know what you think about this chapter or the whole story in general. Until then, I'll see you guys whenever.**


	3. The Mission pt2

**Author's notes: Last time on welcome, two well known people met face to face and... whatever, I'll let you read.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own these two, it'd be very stressful to keep up with the most popular things and not piss of the fans at the same time and I'll thank god that I don't own both material.**

"Megurine Luka? You-you live below me?!" Naruto gave a 'I can't believe it face' while staring at her.

"Uhh... are you the ninja the Hokage assigned?" Luka inquired uncomfortably

"Y-yeah, that would be me." he awkwardly replied.

"So..."

"So I guess I'll show you around then Megurine-san."

She agreed with that idea alone and nothing more. Naruto on the other hand is trying to compose himself to not make Luka feel even more awkward than what it already is. But still, the same girl he now grows an interest to is the same person he will show around town. Naruto mentally cursed himself for the irony. Nonetheless, he got his mind back together and took themselves outside the apartment and onto the streets. In a few hours, he showed her the important and basic places when anything happens. All of that traveling left both of them hungry.

"Is there any good places to eat?" Luka would probably regret bringing up that topic. Why you may ask?

"There IS! The holy Ichiraku Ramen stand! Man you have got to try it I mean it is that damn good like seriously who hasn't tried this kind of ramen, there's pork and..."Naruto rambled to Luka but his voice's muted in her mind. She's processing everything she learned about the Village from him, but worried if she'll get lost. Everyone sees Luka as a calm and collected person from the outside but is just like any person in the inside. And for that, she fears for the males' intelligence in her group but ponders the same with her ninja escort. 'I hope I don't have to remind everyone where the red building is again.' Luka mentally sighed to herself with that thought.

"So what do you think Megurine-san?" that's when Luka's pulled back to reality.

"A-about what?" how long was she thinking for?

"Eating ramen." Thank goodness it was a fair amount of time.

"S-sure why not." Luka hasn't eaten ramen in a while but will have to take it for now.

Although Naruto knew that something's in her mind, he didn't want to press it now, eating's the primary objective here! Naruto escorted Luka to his holy shrine that took fairly some time from walking to the place. They caught sight of the somewhat worn building with a banner on the front that reads Ramen Ichiraku covering the top half of the restaraunt. They make their way in to sit on the stools inside the restaraunt and gets greeted by Ayame, the daughter of the owner. Naruto orders a miso ramen and Luka orders just a plain medium sized bowl. Few minutes passed from shouting at the cook to boiling, they get their bowl of warm noodles. Naruto slurped instantly and gulped down the rest in a matter of 30 seconds which surprised Luka alot. Comparing her bowl to this hungry ninja's is like comparing the distance from the earth to the moon!

"So who's your new friend?" Ayame asked Naruto while wiping the counters.

"Just someone new here, I was just showing her around." he casually replied.

"She looks familiar somehow." she looked at Luka for a few seconds then gets back to cleaning but something clicked inside her memory. "Wait, you're that Luka woman everyone's talking about! Are you really that good?"

"Oh trust me, she is Ayame-chan." How would he know about her talent?

"I wish I could be at your next concert Megurine-san. I-if you plan to I mean." Luka inwardly chuckled at her new admirer.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Ayame." as if on cue they both get up and Naruto took out 15 yen and threw it on the counter, they then get back outside. Their next move, well, nothing. 'Mission's over, time to take her home.' is his initial thought. The sad time of his day has come to curse him from being around Luka... but that doesn't mean he won't watch her next performance... if he knew where. He sighed at his decisions but asks if she want's to go home, expecting a yes from her.

"Do you want to come over?" Naruto dropped his guard when he heard what he thought he just heard.

"C-can you repeat that?" He stuttered.

"Do you want to come over?" He heard it again slowly this time.

"B-but isn't it... I mean... uhh..."

"It's okay if you don't want to..."

"I-its fine, I accept!" His head completely racing with confusion and nervousness. 'Is this why Hinata faints around me like this?'

"Great! I'll see you at night uhh..."

"Naruto."

"...Naruto-san."

"Time to report to granny, ja ne." Naruto jumped from roof to roof all the way to the red building although he forgot about one thing though.

'Granny... does he mean Tsunade-sama... wait, did he just leave me here?'

'Oh snap!' Naruto just realized he left Luka at the middle of the road.

"Luka-san!" Naruto jumped back quickly where he left her. To his surprise, she's not pissed about being left out unlike some Kunoichi he encountered, but still, he left her there alone.

"I'm sorry Luka-san, I forgot you were new here, please forgive me!" Naruto quickly spitted out and readied himself for her fist to his head.

'Are the girls here that cruel to him?' she felt a little sorry for him but chuckled at last.

"Wh-what's funny?" he quickly stuttered.

"Relax, I'm not going to hit you." she smiled at his apology and selflessness with her, even if he looked like a total wuss. After that antic, Naruto showed her the way back to her apartment, then reported the mission to Tsunade, then collected his pay, lastly, destination Luka.

**Mission completed plus a little treat to Luka's place... I sense perverted thoughts from my PC, you know who you are. Alright maybe I'm overreacting a little, but hey, what could go wrong? Tune in next time for... I gotta stop.**


	4. The Visit

**Author's notes: New chapter. Contains mostly dialogue.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own either content... I can't think of anything else.**

Naruto made his way to Luka's apartment and knocked on her door for the second time of this day. His mind's still fuzzy about what happened a few hours ago and still has no clue why she asked him to visit. The door opened a few seconds later showing the woman that caused his whole ordeal. He entered the apartment automatically with Luka motioning him for the couch. This day's a dream to him. These 2 days aren't even reality anymore. First, he went to a karaoke bar to find Luka's name, then returned at night to watch her perform, took her out around the village next, and at last, he's here in her very apartment. It's like something devious is pulling the strings and maybe everyone's a marionette. Maybe the...  
"Hello, Naruto-san?"  
"Aah, h-hello Luka-san."  
"Anything troubling you?"  
"N-no, nothing is. But would you mind telling me why you invited me here?"  
"W-well..."  
"Well..."  
At this point, Luka's face is growing red and that made Naruto nervous. He had to act fast!  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm fine it's just that I got to say something."  
More sweating coming from the blonde gaki.  
"I think you're really nice." "I-I'm sorry, that sounded..."  
"Great. It sounded great, thank you."  
Now it's Luka's turn to be surprised. "Great?"  
"Not one stranger has ever said that to me unless I count you, but why?"  
"Because you're the only warmhearted stranger I've met."  
"What do you mean by 'only'?"  
"Everyone from everywhere else would come up to me to either ask me out on first sight or would ask for an autograph. This has been my routine for a few months and I just couldn't take it anymore."  
Is that why you moved, but why here of all places?"  
"Villages are peaceful and quiet plus Konoha has a decent economy, just like where we used to live."  
"'We'?"  
"The group silly."  
Naruto sweat dropped. "Where did you live before anyway?" 'Am I becoming Ibiki?'  
"Well, it is a place much larger than this one. Technology's much more advanced in it's own time to the point where you can just sit back and let society do the work."  
"That advanced?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why downgrade yourself?"  
"It is a price I had to pay but..."

"...it was worth it all. There's still everything we needed plus living with a bunch of ninjas makes us feel safer."  
"Uhh about that. Since this IS a ninja village and the most powerful at that, you do realize we get targeted by other ninja right?"  
"I was not aware of that."  
"Powerful ninja that can summon a giant serpent or a 6 headed dog that has attempted to crush this village many times."  
"Then who stopped them all."  
"What if I say it's the same person that showed you his homeland and the SAME person you invited over.  
"Y-Y-Y-YO-YOU!" Luka tensed completely learning that she invited a powerful ninja in her apartment. She knew she should've been respectful.  
Now it's Naruto's turn to return his kindness. "Don't worry, I protect everything I love and that love is this village along with everyone else with it. You and your friends are now a part of it too, so no worries!" He shows his signature grin with his hands behind his head. As cliche as it sounds, she feels she can trust him, no, KNOW to trust him.  
"What was in your head when we got there?"  
"There?"  
"The restaurant, it seems like you did a lot of thinking there."  
"Oh, it was about my friends safety here."  
"I can promise that. I won't let them get hurt by all means."  
"But you already proposed that."  
"Doesn't mean I can't propose again, Luka-san."  
"Jeez Naruto."  
And then they kept talking after that. It was getting late, so Naruto had to leave Luka and her residence. It made him mournful to leave this nice person, even if he lived above her. Talk about an irony! He fell asleep, planning to meet the Luka's friends tomorrow. Or so he hoped...

**I finally finished! My brain ached having to come up with this conversation... my god. Well, I'm almost running out of ideas so if any of you have any ideas of interest I can put into the next chapter, I'd hug you... and give you a stuffed bear that can shoot lasers out of it's eyes! :D**


End file.
